


Locked in a Room

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Seven men find themselves locked in a room. *cough* *cough*





	Locked in a Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to [](http://incognito.livejournal.com/profile)[**incognito**](http://incognito.livejournal.com/) for looking it over for me  
For my [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart** because she is amazing and puts up with me and OMG I wrote SNAPE for you! AND Hermione’s Charlie with someone else! If this doesn’t prove how much I adore and love you, well…SNAPE! *hugs*  


* * *

"There's no door," Charlie confirmed as he finished searching the wall. Turning towards the other occupants of the room, he shrugged. "Well, it looks like we're trapped. I don't understand how the door just disappeared."

"I'm not staying here with _you_ ," Draco sneered as he looked from Charlie to Ron to Harry to Neville to Lupin. "Professor, get us out of here!"

"Do you think I'd simply be standing here surrounded by Gryffindors and you if I had a choice?" Severus practically growled at the insolent annoyance he called Godson.

"Oh!" Neville suddenly exclaimed as his eyes widened. His cheeks turned pink as he stammered, "Uh, this Muggle woman in my head said we can't leave until we all, uh, _you know_."

"We know what?" Ron asked curiously. He looked at Harry and shrugged, though he kept one eye on Malfoy just in case the sneaky prat was up to something.

“Muggle woman in your head?” Remus repeated slowly as he looked around for strange creatures.

"We've gotta fuck?" Charlie slowly grinned. He didn't have to be told twice. He walked over to Harry and pulled the younger boy close. "Relax, love. We have to do it or the crazy Muggle woman won't free us."

"Well, if it's to get out of the room, I guess it's okay," Harry muttered before he gripped Charlie's neck and kissed him.

"Harry!" Ron glared at his best friend thoroughly snogging his own brother, and his eyes followed the path of Charlie's freckled hand down Harry's chest until it was gripping his cock through the denim of his trousers.

"Uh, Ron," Neville said hesitantly. "The Muggle said you should quit gaping in jealousy and fuck Malfoy rotten now. He likes it on bottom it seems."

"I do not!" Draco denied sharply even as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh please," Ron snapped. "Everyone knows you're a bottom, Malfoy, so shut up and get over here. On your knees and suck my cock. I'm going to watch Charlie and Harry fuck while I gag you, whore."

"I most certainly will not," Draco refused even as his feet led him to the fiery redhead. He knelt before him and slowly unzipped his trousers. "God, you're pathetic. Hard and ready from watching your own brother snog Potter. Are you jealous, ickle Ronnie? I bet you wish it was you your brother was wanking instead of Potter."

"Really, Mister Weasley. Are you going to allow him to speak to you like that?" Severus drawled as he moved behind Draco. "Mister Malfoy, remove your robe. That's a good boy. Now the trousers and shorts. What a lovely cock you have, dear boy. Touch it for us. Show Mister Weasley how hard he makes you."

"Fuck," Charlie whispered as he let Harry's mouth go long enough to watch Malfoy slowly stroking his cock. His pale body showed his blush and his cock was hard and leaking pre-come as he demurely followed orders. "Oh God!"

Charlie looked down to find Harry kneeling before him sucking and licking eagerly. His fingers ran through shaggy black hair as he began to thrust his hips forward into that wet, warm mouth. He could see Remus sitting in a large charge watching, his hand stroked his cock, and his eyes moved one side of the room to the other. He bit his lip when he suddenly felt a wet tongue run along the cleft of his arse.

"The Muggle said I should do this," Neville explained breathlessly before he parted Charlie's cheeks and licked his arsehole.

"Mister Malfoy, I believe Mister Weasley's cock needs to feel the talents of your tongue," Severus commanded lowly as he shed his robe. He watched as Draco moved back to his knees and swatted Ron's hand from his prick. He walked behind Ron and stared down at the sight of Draco's lips wrapped around Ron's thick cock.

"Touch yourself, Malfoy," Ron urged as he looked from Draco's face to Charlie being sucked and licked by his best friends to Remus who was watching and wanking quietly.

Draco groaned around the thick prick in his mouth as he began to stroke his cock. He licked from head to base before sucking Ron's balls into his mouth. When Professor Snape told him to suck all of Ron inside, he left the balls and obeyed. When he was told by Ron to not touch his cock anymore, he instantly put his arms behind his back and gripped his wrists as he sucked and licked until he felt coarse red curls against his nose.

"God, Harry. You're suck a good little cocksucker," Charlie complimented as his head fell back and he moaned. Harry was licking slowly, his touch teased, and he could feel just the slightest scrape of teeth on the underside of his cock as he fucked his mouth. He came with a grunt, his seed spilled into Harry's mouth as Neville kept licking and fucking his arse with fingers and tongue.

He moved forward, pushing Harry back against the floor. "Gonna suck you now, Harry. Neville, fuck me. Does your mysterious Muggle lady say that's good? Cause I want your cock inside my arse now."

Ron whimpered as he watched Charlie open Harry's trousers and suck his cock expertly, and he couldn't believe his brother was baring his arse for Neville. He wondered what Hermione had to say about her husband shagging blokes but then he remembered Bill and Fleur whispering about their visits to Charlie and Hermione and realized she'd probably only be mad that she'd missed it tonight.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt wet fingers press into his arse. "What the fuck?"

"Keep watching your whore brother get fucked by Longbottom, Mister Weasley, and feel Mister Malfoy's wet tongue sliding along the length of your cock. That's a good boy. Open up for me," Severus demanded quietly, pleased when Ron relaxed. He used two fingers to stretch and prepare, listened as Ron gasped and whimpered, and watched as Draco stroked and sucked.

Remus watched as Malfoy pulled his head back, a trail of saliva slowly dripping to his chin as he licked his lips. He moved to his knees, baring his arse for Ron. God. Severus forced Ron to his knees, urged him to lick Draco, and then there were more moans and whimpers followed by Ron pressing inside Malfoy's tight arse. The contrast of pale skin against the freckled tan of Ron's was gorgeous and his hand moved faster. When Severus shoved into Ron completely, not even taking the time to prepare him, he groaned as Ron cried out in pain, his body shoved forward into Malfoy, who eagerly took it and whined for more.

Charlie rocked back and forth on Neville's cock as he sucked Harry. It didn't take long for his mouth to be flooded with come. He pulled back, drops splattered onto his chin and neck, and then he pressed back against Neville because he needed to have his arse filled. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione about this, wondering if she might know something about sex-crazed Muggles with the power to lock them into a room until, oh God, there. They were all coming.

Neville pulled himself out of Charlie’s arse and leaned down to lick the come that dripped from his arsehole. He discreetly looked around to make sure everyone was caught up in the aftermath of their orgasms before he waved his wand to release the spell on the room. Muggle woman? God, they were so easy. He’d have to use that again. Maybe he’d think of a reason for Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Luna, and Lavender to visit soon, he decided as he smiled wickedly before he lowered his head back to Charlie‘s arse.

The End


End file.
